ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Soulstealer Skullnix
I believe the skullnix from the 2, 1! Or it has high resist to sleep OR most probably is IMUNE to sleep! Carefull to all those who gonna try this NM by sleep-nuke way! :*Succesfully slept via. Yawn on BLU75 but resisted the next time. Highly resistant but not immune to Light-based, though I'm not sure about Dark-Based. Testimonials *Tried duoing 75rng/nin and 75DRG/whm(has -36% damage taken) Halfdead and Goblin rushed the drg for 732 killing it then killing rng shortafter. *soloable by 75 Beastmaster *soloable by 75 Puppetmaster *'not' soloable by BLU75/NIN37 with decent gear. Got him down to 65% before Triple Attack became too much to handle. --Ix'Sindri 23:33, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :*Incorrect, just soloed as BLU/NIN. Follow a zerg strategy, spell spam and get him down before he gets you down, used sushi. Kegsay 12:33, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :*Came back with WHM63/SMN31 and SCH75/RDM37 and it was easy though MP was down to 60 by the end of the fight (accidentally Frenetic Ripped during 2hr, and finished with Bad Breath (was only Magical spell set) however could have easily finished with 200+ MP. --Ix'Sindri 23:33, October 12, 2009 (UTC) *soloable by 75 SAM with Dancer sub job. Relic pants and evasion build recommended. *soloable by 75 NIN, THF, RDM, and SMN * *Soloable by 75Paladin/Ninja using Defence food. Sachiel *Soloable by WHM/NIN in full melee gear *Soloable by DNC/NIN with AF/AF2 and Furia body, hands, legs, head. (fight defensively don't weaponskill keep drain samba 3 up, and stick your steps hard, keep curing waltz 3 on a hair trigger and don't be fooled by people saying he's a pushover) *Killed by: 70 THF/NIN, 75 WHM/BLM, and 75 BLM/WHM *Duoed by 75 SAM/WAR & 68 DNC/NIN *Duoed by 75 DRG/SAM & 73 WHM/BLM *Duoed by 75Paladin/Warrior and 75Redmage/Whitemage *Duoed by 75 PUP/DRG Talkus and 75 SMN/WHM Csakid *Soloable by 75 RDM/NIN with haste setup and damage reduced gear *Easily solo'd by 75 THF/NIN with level 61 Adventuring Fellow. All my bolts landed with Squid Sushi. Bloody Bolt didn't do much and not recommended, just have your AF on healer. *Easily solo'd as 75 DNC. Evasion Skill + 43 Evasion Played defensively. Used Pyrrhic Kleos for it's strong Evasion Down effect. WS only when 5-Finishing moves were ready, Reverse Flourish, Build & Repeat. Fan Dance helped a lot for mistakes, and consecutive Triple Attacks. *Duoed easily by 2 BLM75/RDM37s (1x Tarutaru & 1x Hume; both decently geared/merited) trading off hate. Clear the room beforehand if possible to give you more kiting room. (All the Mobs in the room are Even Match or Lower to a 75, and can easily be solo'd/duo'd. Mobs in room are either a Labyrinth Manticore or a Wyvern, the Placeholder (either Goblin Alchemist (WHM) or Goblin Bandit (THF)) and either a Goblin Mercenary (WAR) and Goblin Shepherd (BST). I'd say drop rate is roughly 50% (without any form of TH), as both my friend and myself camped the dagger and went 1/2 on it each. ** Also note that does over time build a resistance to Gravity and Bind. *Duoed by 75PUP/NIN (using WHM Head and Mage Body) (Geppeto) and 65DNC/NIN(InfamousDS. DNC was almost useless, PUP did all the work. Would probably have been better with ACC+ Food. Even with link was only moderately difficult, with the Goblin hitting hard. DNC was able to hit O.K. after 4 Quicksteps, but steps missed often and were difficult to land, even in a high ACC+ Build (SH, Chiv Chain, Potent Belt, AF, Ecphoria Ring and Innate ACC Bonus 2). Resisted Gravity every time it was used, even at Lvl4 Lethargic Daze. *was fighting skullnix with 75 Thf and eva gear! guys i wouldnt call that too weak! skullnix`s evasion is damn high and his tripple attacks can take u quick to nirvana! a skill of 230 marksmanship is not enough - i would suggest some ranged accuracy gear aswell or u will miss! merrited eva and eva gear(have about 360 including gear and merrits) are a must have! all in all its a tough fight! gl